tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
A Damaging Blow
This is the twelth episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Day 31 Immunity Challenge: Fauxconut Bowling The castaways would compete in a bowling tournament. The castaways would be randomly matched against another castaway and given two rolls. The castaway who knocks down the most pins moves on to the next round. The remaining castaways would compete in another round and so forth until a winner is determined. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg Day 33 Immunity Challenge: Walk On Water The castaways would swim out into the ocean to retrieve one of three bags. They would then swim back and have to launch the bag up into a basket on top of a tower by jumping on a plank setup like a seesaw. The first castaways to get their three bags into the basket would win. Winner: Luke Towers Story Night 30 The tribe returns after the blindside of Ally, with Andrea and Carly fuming and Walker, unsurprisingly, confused. Andrea and Carly take Ben to the side and demand to know why they didn’t vote Luke off as planned. Ben beats around the bush, further pissing Andrea off. Walker then approaches Luke, Gerard and Heather, asking why they didn’t vote with him and Ally, despite being aligned with him. Heather explains that no one trusted Ally after what Walker told them and that she needed to go. Walker tells them that he forgives them for betraying him, making Gerard snicker. Day 31 The tribe meets for their next immunity challenge. The first two bowlers are Luke and Kenneth. Luke’s first ball knocks three pins down while Kenneth knocks down zero. Luke knocks down another three but Kenneth gets a strike, propelling him in the second round. Carly and Ally are the next two. Carly manages to get a strike on her first role while Ally gets a seven-ten split. Jeff notes that Carly does not need to go again, but Ally would need to tie it in order to force a redo. Ally hits one pin, advancing Carly in the second round. Heather and Walker both fail on their first throw. Walker’s ball bounces on the runway and into the grass, causing Gerard to laugh. Heather tosses her ball and knocks down a single pin. Jeff says since Walker didn’t knock any pins down, Heather’s score of one moves her into the second round. Last up is Gerard and Ben. Both Ben and Gerard knock five pins down. Gerard knocks another five pins down while Ben knocks four down, moving Gerard in the second round. The first pair in the second round is Kenneth and Carly. Carly states that Kenneth has been rocking out in challenges and will probably destroy her. Kenneth jokes, saying he will take it easy on her. Kenneth gets a strike on his first toss. Carly laughs, noting how she’s screwed. Carly gets four pins on her first try and then three on her second, moving Kenneth in the final round. Heather and Gerard both knock three pins down on their first toss. Heather knocks down six of her pins on her second toss while Gerard knocks down give, moving Heather into the final round. Kenneth and Heather wish each other good luck as one of them is about win immunity. Heather knocks eight pins down on her first throw as Kenneth knocks nine down. Heather knocks another pin down, but Kenneth knocks his last two pins down, winning himself immunity. The tribe returns from tribal where Andrea and Carly say bye to each other, as they figure one of them is next. Carly says she’s gonna try Ben, Kenneth and Gerard one last time as a desperate attempt. Carly approaches Ben and Kenneth, pleading for their votes to stay. Carly states that Luke will try to take them out sooner rather than later and it is the perfect time to strike. The two say they will mull it over. Kenneth and Ben try to convince Gerard to vote Luke out one final time but Gerard doesn’t listen, saying that Luke is just a weak sheep that does whatever he says. Ben argues with Gerard, saying that not everyone is a sheep and Luke is a serious threat to their threesome. Gerard continues to ignore them. Ben and Kenneth talk by the well and ask if they want to risk rocks right now because Luke is a tough player to beat at the end. Just then, Luke comes up to the two and informs them that he and Gerard decided on Carly as their vote tonight. The two agree and Luke leaves. Ben is still contemplating pulling rocks. At Tribal Council, Andrea states that either she or Carly will be leaving unless a big move is made. Jeff then questions the majority, saying not all of them can make it to the end. Luke agrees but moves need to be made at the correct time. Ben looks at Luke in concern, which is caught by Probst. When asked, Ben says that he’s worried about then their alliance will split because it could be him going. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite Carl;y and Andrea throwing their votes on Luke, Ben and Kenneth decide not to flip and risk rocks and join the other four in voting out Carly in a 6-2 vote. At camp, Andrea yells at Ben and Kenneth for giving her false hope about voting Luke out and tells them she is done with them. Ben and Kenneth begin to worry about Andrea going with Luke. Andrea approaches Luke, Heather and Walker and tells them about Ben and Kenneth wanting them Luke gone. She tells them that they approached her the past two votes to get rid of him but backed out at the last second each time. Luke tells Andrea that they were gonna separate from Ben, Kenneth and Gerard at seven anyway and she has three votes with her to get rid of them and ask who Andrea wants out. Andrea states Kenneth, citing his physical ability, and Ben as a backup option. Luke and Heather agree but Walker doesn’t feel right about it. Day 32 In the morning, Luke, Heather, and Andrea go to the water well. Gerard takes this chance to talk to Walker. He asks Walker what Andrea said to them the night before. Walker tells Gerard everything that was said. Gerard, hiding his anger, asks if he’s gonna flip. Walker says he isn’t sure as he wants to stay loyal to everyone. At the well, Andrea asks if Walker will flip with them, citing that he is an idiot. Luke assures her that he will and if he has doubts, he will convince him. Andrea calms a bit. Day 33 The tribe meets Jeff for their next challenge. Kenneth and Luke rush out into the water, both feeling they need immunity the most. They both get their first bag into the basket as the others struggle running in the strong ocean. Kenneth jokes, saying he finally has some competition. Heather gets her bag into the basket and runs out. Luke and Kenneth come back with their bag. While Kenneth gets his in the first try, Luke struggles. Unable to get a proper position for the seesaw. Kenneth comes back with his final bag as Luke gets his bag in. Gerard, Walker, and Andrea come back with their second bag. Kenneth struggles getting his third bag in as Luke comes back. It’s a fight for immunity until a blue bag drops in the basket. It turns out to be Luke’s, who wins immunity over Kenneth. Luke celebrates winning immunity for the second time. At camp, Kenneth congratulates Luke on his win. Trying to hide their plan to try and blindside them, Luke tells the others that the vote is set for Andrea. Andrea overhears it and, knowing Luke is trying to hide the fact he’s flipping, tells everyone that they are fools. Ben sees right through the act but goes along with it. Andrea, Walker, Luke, and Heather meet at the beach. Heather says that the vote will be Kenneth and everyone agrees. Walker goes to the shelter and Kenneth tells him that they are still voting Andrea. Walker tells them that he wants to stay loyal to everyone. Gerard tells them that he needs to pick a side because he is the deciding vote. At Tribal, Jeff asks if the alliance will split at this vote. Gerard says he knows the tribe will split and that Walker is in the middle. Luke confirms Gerard’s statement, saying that he, Walker, and Heather aligned with Andrea after finding out Ben and Kenneth wanted him out after the past few days. Kenneth confirms his suspicions, citing Luke as a physical threat. When asked where he stands, Walker says he will vote with whoever most of his loyalties lie the most. With that, they are called to vote. After Walker votes and the urn is collected, Jeff reads the votes. He pulls out a Kenneth vote and an Andrea vote. He pulls out two more Andrea votes and two more Kenneth votes. Walker’s vote is then revealed to be Andrea, blindsiding her, Luke and Heather. As Andrea collects her torch, Luke glares at Walker, who can just apologize. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * With Walker staying with Ben, Gerard, and Kenneth, Luke and Heather fight to stay alive. * The loved ones come for a visit! * A Tribal Council for the ages! Author's Notes